Resurrection Super Lana 39Iguana Issues 4
by DJ Dubois
Summary: In the conclusion to the Iguana Issues arc, Clark, Lana and the Legion must ally with their new friends from Japan, Ron and Yori, to stop their enemies.  Also the Ming T 'sai's leader reveals himself to Dave and the Protector.  What will happen?  r and r!


Resurrection (Super Lana 39) (Iguana Issues 4)

DJ Dubois

May 2008

Notes Part 1: This is the fourth story in this miniseries that has been running

through my "Super Lana" and "Impossible Quartet" series. "Juggling Act" appeared

here. "Connecting the Dots" and "Red Handed" were in the Impossible Quartet Series.

Notes Part 2: Smallville belongs to DC and the CW. Kim Possible and her cohorts

belong to Disney. Dahak is from "Xena Warrior Princess" which belongs to MCA

and Renaissance Studios. All other characters and scenarios are mine.

Chapter 1 [Warehouse—Outskirts of Denver]

As his ninjas broke into the National Museum, Dijon watched the developing scene

through a tap on the facility's security cameras. Everything was going according

to plan. The local police and the government forces—with the exception of Team

Possible and the two FBI agents—would not be able to interfere in time. He knew

it could be all over in a few more seconds….

…that is if he didn't want Dubois and the Kryptonian children involved.

His master's flame avatar flared to life in front of him. _It happens!_

"As you predicted, Master." Dijon bowed to the flame.

_I have blocked the Dubois girl's attempts to contact the guiding spirits or the _

_accursed one himself. In addition, the iguana men walk once more!_

"At last!"

_Stay alert to any surprises. Dubois is there with the children._ The flame

turned red for a minute possibly to express anger. _He will not deal with us so _

_easily as he did my last agents!_ With that, the flames died back down.

Dijon went back to watch the view screen again. Over the microphone, he heard

the tell tale Scream echoing into that chamber.

The fight was on again.

Chapter 2 [National Museum—Display Area: Right at the end of "Red Handed"]

The Protector trudged testily into the room. Factors from all around him both

strengthened and annoyed him. The enhanced ninjas' magical auras burned at him.

The onlookers' fear drove him crazy. He hated weakness in any of its forms.

Off to the side, he noted Sasha's bees and Jasmine dealing punishment out on the

'regular' ninjas.

Still there were some other enemies surrounding an unconscious Team Possible and

Miri. He remembered the last time someone tried to take his niece away.

He craved a fight in short order.

Needless to say, the glowing lizard men seemed ready to oblige.

"GIT 'EM!" the Dark One spat before uncorking a couple of psychic pulses.

Two lizard-ninjas hit the wall, going right through it.

Clark and Lana sped into the remaining ninjas holding their friends. Within four

seconds, they'd dealt with those enemies.

Miranda rubbed her forehead. ["About time, Boss. They're all out cold."]

Clark motioned to Alicia. "Can you get them home?"

Alicia nodded before teleporting herself and the unconscious quartet away in a

green puff of mist.

"At least that takes care of that," Lana supposed.

Clark turned to find one of the lizard men rushing at them from behind. He

backhanded the enemy through the hole in the wall.

Meantime Lana had difficulty with the last enhanced ninja for some reason.

["Clark, a hand please?"] For some reason, she felt weak and the veins in her

hands bulged.

["Lana! The statue's glowing! It's kryptonite!"] Clark realized as the familiar

nausea hit him too.

"So it does weaken you!" the lizard-ninja growled before striking them both to

the ground. "The Master awaits you both."

"Tough crap!" the Protector snarled before returning fire with a dark fire

burst, dropping that one as well. "Petersen, git 'em!"

"Right," Steve agreed as he and Garth moved to secure the adversaries. He

radioed, "Outpost to Central Base, this is Petersen. Need a van ASAP. Over and

out."

At that moment, the enemies and the statuette vanished in a burst of orange

light.

"What the?" Garth asked while priming his pistol.

A dark laughter echoed throughout the chamber.

The Protector screamed in challenge back at it. "DAMN FIRE CREEP! SHOW YERSELF!"

"Fire creep? That thing?" Steve inquired in disbelief recalling their last

encounter with the thing from high school.

"Yeah, it's the wuss," the Dark One retorted tersely while looking around.

"What?" Lana wondered as she and Clark got back up.

"Who?" Jasmine inquired while joining the others.

The fire pyre shot up out of the now empty display as the demon's fire avatar

appeared._ I await you and the children, Creature! Then it vanished again._

"This just keeps getting better and better," Steve groused.

The Protector scowled at the scene. "Stoopid fire creep!" He looked back at the

legion members. "Hit the road! We ain't dealin' w' no cops!" Then he vanished in

a dark flash of light.

Jasmine made sure Byron, Samantha and Sasha had a ride on Carpet before they all

took off.

Sasha's swarm flew after them.

Clark and Lana sped out of the room, barreling at supersonic speed toward

Smallville.

"Cheese and crackers!" the onlookers' teacher, Steve Barkin, exclaimed. "Who are

they?"

"Friends. You should be thankful. Those ninjas would've killed us all, Mr.

Barkin," Steve informed him. "Meantime, you'd best get these students out to the

busses. The FBI will have agents at your school on Monday to talk with them and

their parents."

Barkin nodded. While he didn't like police lurking at Middleton High School, he

certainly understood under these circumstances. What did you do now, Possible?

And what was the deal with Stoppable? He turned to the students. "You heard

them! Move it!" With that, they all left.

"Dave sure picks them, doesn't he?" Garth noted. "We'd best get this place

sealed off before Farrell hits the roof."

"He's there already. Speaking of hitting the roof, call your better half. It's

been two days…." His partner walked across the room to start the operation.

Garth sighed. I'd have to forget to do THAT. He took out his cell phone and

began to dial. "Hi, Honey. Yeah it's me." He winced before continuing, "I'm

sorry. It's been a busy couple of days. Listen, umm….we're all okay. But the

fire creep's back….Yeah that one…."

Chapter 3 [Yamanuchi School, Japan—An hour after the museum standoff]

Sensei walked through the central courtyard with a heavy heart. Just twenty

minutes earlier, he had lost contact with Team Possible, Miri and the rest of

the Middleton student group. He knew that meant more of the mysterious demonic

activity and a standoff with the Ming T 'sai. _What is this force?_ He felt an

iciness in the air and turned to see a dark flash.

The Protector appeared in front of him. "Whadya starin' at?"

"Forgive me." The teacher straightened himself, not wanting another

confrontation at this point. "What of the students?"

"Kiddies're safe. We whupped black faces an' glowin' snake boys." The Dark One

scowled. "Fire puss is back!"

"Fire puss?" Sensei asked, not understanding the visitor's jargon.

"Demon boy. Pain in the ass."

"Ah. The Ming T 'sai has a demonic overlord. That explains a great deal. What

about the statue?" Sensei deduced.

"Damn wussies took it. We're gonna git it back!" the Protector snapped tersely.

Then he glared around them and frowned. He vanished again in another dark flash

of light.

Sensei shook his head, fully understanding the Protector's message. _The Ming T _

'_sai have linked themselves to the statue. Soon they will have an army of such _

_forces!_ He furrowed his brow. _We have no choice. I will have to prepare the _

_alumni. _

Hirotaka, his second best current student behind Yori, rushed over to his side.

"Master Sensei, what is going on?"

"Miri Chan's uncle. The Ming T 'sai has already struck at Denver and have the

statue. Come. We must make preparations," Sensei explained before leading his

student away toward the central building in the complex.

[Luthor Mansion]

Ron Stoppable rolled over on the guest bed he was on and blinked twice. The last

thing he remembered, he was fighting the iguana-ninjas in the museum. Now he

reclined on a fancy four post bed. "Check…this out."

"_Ron San_! You are awake," Yori cheered as she jumped out of the chair before

regaining her composure. "How are you feeling?"

"Just stiff. Where are we?" he inquired.

"We are back at _Luthor San_'s house in Kansas. Baker San brought us back here

from the museum," she explained.

"That's cool. Hate to have to explain this to the folks though," he noted. "And

what happened with the monkey stuff? Why'd it run out?"

"I cannot say, _Ron San_. We shall have to ask Sensei when we return to Yamanuchi.

Perhaps you need to work on your stamina?" she suggested with a smirk.

"Oh yeah?" he supposed while kissing her. "How's that?"

"Good exercise," she agreed while returning the contact.

Chapter 4 [Kent Farm]

Lana came out of the bathroom while wiping her face on a towel. After returning

from Denver, she and Clark had checked on Ryan before relaxing for a couple of

hours. _Another close call!_ She descended the stairs to find her husband and

April watching the baby and the twins. "Hi, April. What's going on?"

"You tell me. Dave's been out of it since you all got back. At least he's calmed

down," April replied.

"We took on these weird lizard men," Clark recounted. "And then there was this

fire thing that sprouted up out of the floor. The Protector knew it."

"Knew it?" She instinctively hugged her babies tightly to herself. "It's Dahak.

Remember when the Mystery Man and Therese attacked here?"

"I thought I heard him muttering about score one victory but others remained,"

Lana recalled from the morning following that particular confrontation.

"Dahak is their master. It's been there since high school," April explained.

"And a constant thorn in our sides."

"And it knows about how kryptonite affects us," Clark sighed.

"Your parents are going to love that. Terrific," April replied. "Not to mention

Dave and the Other." She looked out the window toward town. "At least he's able

to sleep a bit."

"Any word on our friends from Colorado?" Lana asked.

"Kim and Rick are at the medical center. Ronald and his girlfriend are at Lex's

mansion. Look, I can watch these three. Your mother will be back in about

fifteen minutes. Why don't you go to the medical center?" April reported.

"Are you sure?" Clark inquired.

"Go on ahead. It's okay. If I need anything, I'll get you on your cells," April

assured them.

"Okay." Lana picked Ryan up and kissed his forehead. "Love you, little one." She

handed him back to April before she and her husband sped out the door and up the

road toward town.

[Althanor]

Dave woke up and blinked in surprise. He'd expected to look around and see the

apartment bedroom. Instead he felt soft green grass under himself and shivered a

bit in the mist. "Where?"

"You should know, Dubois. You've been here before," Heloise advised him tersely.

"What are you talking about?" He saw Deirdre approaching them and realized,

"This is Althanor."

"It is," Deirdre concurred. "Welcome back, David. What do you remember of the

museum standoff?"

"Nothing. I'm guessing the Protector led those kids into a glorified death

trap," he guessed. Then he smelled the ozone coming off of his burns. 'Great."

He looked at his arms and side and grimaced. "Only one creep's singes reek like

this. Dahak showed up, didn't it?"

"Indeed. Worse, the statuette was forged from kryptonite! That almost cost my

niece and her consort! Could the demon have done any worse?" Heloise spat.

He glared back at her. "Hey! They knew about that! Jor-El warned them. They're

okay though. The ones you should be concerned about are the ones from Middleton."

"They accounted well for themselves all things considered," Heloise noted. "The

fire hair and her consort recover at Smallville Medical Center. The blonde and

his Asian companion rest at Alexandre's mansion."

"I should talk to Kim's parents after I see her and the boyfriend," he declared

while standing up.

"He has a point, Heloise," Deirdre indicated while opening a portal. "Go ahead.

We'll talk again before you and the Legion do anything else."

"Best to your parents," he expressed. "Oh I meant to ask…did your mother?"

"Deirdre beamed proudly. "It was a close call but Mama had a son, Ricardo."

"I'll bet Karen and Dr. Alvarez are pleased by that. Please let your parents

know April and I send our congratulations," he wished before disappearing into

the mists.

"Hopefully he'll think of the details as clearly on our side as he does on

yours," Heloise chastised.

"He does. He's not as polished a leader as Papa but he does," Deirdre commented

while turning back toward the lake and her own thoughts.

Chapter 5 [Smallville Regional Medical Center]

Kim stared at the ceiling wondering how she'd ended up in this particular

situation. She knew the ninja creeps at the museum had beaten her black and

blue. Worse, a cast covered her right leg, signaling a break of some kind.

"Great."

"Sorry I couldn't do more," Rick apologized sheepishly from the next bed over.

"Guess that's it for you and cheering?"

"No big. I wasn't going to do it in college anyhow," she assured him although

she would've liked to have had one more shot at the State Competition on the

following week. She saw his bandages and sling. "What's your sitch?"

"Broken arm and collarbone," he reported morosely. "Guess we're stuck, aren't

we?"

"Looks that way," she conceded while looking around for the Kimmunicator. "Ron?

Where's he?" Then she heard a knock at the door. "Clark and Lana Kent?"

"We were at the Talon and decided to swing by to check on you," Clark noted as

he set a cup of coffee down on each of their nightstands. "Something better than

the hospital stuff."

"You have no idea. Thanks," Rick expressed while sipping on the Talon java.

"Mmmm! Great!"

"Besides we figured you could use a couple of visitors," Lana interjected while

eyeing Kim's leg. "Sorry about the leg. Clark, the door please?"

As he closed it, Kim asked, "What's the 411 on our sitch?"

"411? Sitch?" Clark queried in confusion as he shut it.

"She means the iguana standoff," Rick translated.

"The creeps disappeared with it. You know about the effect it had on those

ninjas. We also know why the telepathy's been so hard. They're being led by a

fire demon," Lana reported.

"Fire demon?" the two patients chorused in shock.

"You'll need to ask Professor Dubois. He's been facing it since he was your

age," Lana said. She looked at Clark. "If they're unable to fight, we'll need

more help."

"Maybe our counterparts?" Clark supposed.

"Counterparts?" Rick asked.

"Long story," Lana replied while deflecting the conversation back toward the

topic at hand. "Meantime, any way to…." She heard a beeping noise. "What's

that?"

Clark opened the closet door to find the beeping coming from the Kimmunicator.

"It's this." He brought the device over. "Is this yours?"

"Please and thank you," Kim expressed while accepting it from him. "It's

probably Wade." She pressed the middle button. "Go Wade."

"Kim! Hey, you're okay!" the genius replied. "The parents are really worried."

"I'll bet they are…." She winced. "As for being okay, well…." She turned the

device so he could see her leg and then Rick. "Not so much."

"Ron and Yori are okay at least," Wade reported. "Who are your friends?"

"These are Clark and Lana. They're two of the folks who pulled us out of there.

Hush on them, right?" Kim requested.

"Lips are sealed as always," Wade agreed. "Thanks, guys."

"Our pleasure. And you are?" Lana asked.

"I'm Wade, their tech guru/communications person. By the way, I got some weird

readings from the museum and saw glowing reptile guys," Wade introduced.

"It was the statue," Rick mentioned. "It did something to Ron too. It sapped his

monkey stuff."

"Great. They can feed off of him too. Wonder if Sensei knows about this?" Wade

inquired.

The teenaged quartet in the hospital room shrugged.

"If we find out anything, we can let each other know. That goes for when we can

get a hold of your folks too, Kim," Lana noted.

"They know, Lana," Dave indicated while walking into the room.

"Great! I'm so dead!" Kim sighed.

"I told your parents you asked me to call, Kimberly," Dave assured her. "They

appreciated the thought if you get my drift." He winked at her.

"How can a guy be so cool and yet so postal?" she asked him.

"Thank his condition, Kim," Wade explained. "Professor, if I find out anything

about the iguana, I'll let Ron and Yori know."

"Very good. And our two patients here are sitting out the rest of this one on

orders from the parents, GJ, the FBI and me," Dave replied.

"Trust us. Don't argue with him," Clark advised.

"We won't," Rick conceded.

Kim rolled her eyes wondering if this sitch could get any worse…..

Chapter 6 [An hour later]

[Cowache Caves]

After reassuring their friends, Clark and Lana rushed over toward the caves to

check in with Jor-El. As soon as they reached the central chamber, they found

him waiting for them.

_My children, you are safe. I felt your sickness._

["We're fine except we had a scare with these iguana-ninjas. They're kryptonite

powered,"] Clark reported.

_Did I not warn you about that?_ Jor-El lectured. _Kal-El, Lana, you must be more _

_careful! Fortunately, the Protector intervened. Now we must get the statue back _

_AND defeat our enemies._ He considered his next words carefully. _Rest now and be _

_with Ryan. I have some things to consider._ With that, he vanished.

"That was too weird," she declared.

"He gets like that when he's worried. Come on," he noted before taking off for

the farm.

[Talon]

Pete rushed into the café not sure if his girlfriend or the others were okay.

Not seeing any of the people in question, he made his way to the counter.

Miranda set a coffee in front of him. "Relax, Pete. Everything's okay."

He leaned over and whispered, "Nobody's hurt? Sorry, hadn't heard anything since

the news clip."

"She's in the corner booth along with the others." She motioned to the table

over by the far corner parallel to the old theater's entrance.

"Thanks!" he exclaimed before walking off in that direction.

For her part, she admired his concern. _Nice to see him looking in on one girl._

With that, she went back to her other orders.

[Far corner booth]

Since returning from Denver, the legion members had checked in on things at

their respective living places before meeting at the booth. As with their

encounter with the Black Hand, the standoff had gained them some exposure.

They'd contained the ninja threat and rescued the museum patrons. Clark, Lana

and the Protector had dealt with the glowing guys.

But the demonic pyre frankly scared them—even Byron in his darkest mode.

"I can't believe that's what well made him," Sasha noted low while nervously

adjusting her glasses.

"Given how dark the _Jinn_ is, should we be surprised?" Jasmine inquired while

looking around.

"Not to mention that witch lady and the Mystery guy," Samantha piped in. Then

she saw Pete coming over. "We'll pick this up again later." She waved to him.

"Pete!"

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked as they kissed.

"Not much. Everything's okay here. Two of the Colorado kids are in the

hospital," she reported.

"Man! This doesn't have to do with that statue from class, does it?" he

supposed.

"Everything, Pete," Byron noted while motioning for him to join them. "Even our

dynamic duo had problems with things there."

Pete looked concernedly at the group who basically nodded as one at him.

"They're okay?"

"Sure. We just need to have a better plan next time," Alicia insisted. "I know

Professor Dubois wishes he would've been in on it."

"Just like me, when he changes, he's out of it," Byron reminded them all. "At

least though we did get everyone out. Next time, we'll get the statue back."

The others looked perplexedly at the poet. They loved his optimism but wondered

how they'd deal with an army of the glowing lizard-ninjas at their next

encounter.

And that wasn't counting what was about to come through the front door either…..

[Upstairs Apartment]

Just as with the students, Dave was bothered by the standoff's results. True,

they'd rescued everyone and the museum was undamaged (for the most part).

But seeing Kim and Rick in that hospital bed bothered him. Granted, he knew how

rash teenagers could be. Hell, he'd been worse at their age.

But to go up against Dahak like that?

He heard a gurgle and saw Colin staring up at him questioningly. "Sorry, Champ.

Didn't mean to ignore you." He gently rocked his son.

"It's okay, Dave," April assured him from across the table where she was feeding

Peggy. "At least he led the kids in and out of there. From what Garth told her,

Karen says the fight was only about fifteen minutes long. Those kids will heal."

"That's not the question, Honey," he indicated while burping his son. "That fire

creep gets a hold of you and well…they could be like me."

"As long as you're on the scene, I know that won't happen," she told him

frankly. "Have faith in yourself."

"And then there's Peggy too," he sighed.

She eyed him sympathetically. "You did all you could that day, Dave. What

happened wasn't your fault."

"I can keep telling myself that and…." His eyes went glassy for a second before

returning to normal. He stood up and took Colin into the bedroom.

"Dave? What is it?" April asked

"Speaking of Peggy, I felt something I haven't felt since the meteor shower.

Stay here with the kids, April. Cassie! Angie!" he called.

The two girls stuck their head out of the bedroom. "Yes, Papa?"

"Stay here and listen to April. I've got to deal with something," Dave

instructed while grabbing his bow and quiver from the closet. ["Miri?"]

["What is it, Uncle Dave?"]

["Anything downstairs?"]

["Full café. Why? What's going on? The Protector feels like he's about to come

out."]

["We've got trouble. Be down in a second. Call Clark and Lana in but tell them

to come in normally. The leader of the museum band's here,"] he noted before

heading out the door.

The rematch, it seemed, was about to take place….

Chapter 7

[Kent Farm]

After returning from the caves, Clark and Lana whipped through the chores around

the farm and checked on Ryan and the parents.

To say that Martha and Jonathan were concerned was an understatement.

"You went there despite knowing that there was kryptonite involved?" Jonathan

lectured.

"We went in with back up, Dad," Clark argued.

"We kept our distance from the statue," Lana noted.

"But if those ninjas were affected by it, how can you fight them?" Martha

wondered.

Clark bit his lip. While he wanted to say 'it's their job', he knew Jor-El and

they were being right. He couldn't endanger himself, Lana or the baby by being

reckless. "Maybe Jor-El or the Professor can figure something out. If not, we

may need to sit one out."

As he said the words, they heard Miranda call telepathically, ["Guys, Uncle Dave

just picked up on trouble here at the Talon. Come quickly."]

"What is it?" Jonathan asked.

"Miranda needs some help at the Talon. Come on, Clark. Quick cup of coffee

before dinner?" Lana proposed before handing Ryan off to Martha.

"Sure," he agreed while helping the cover operation. Then they took off for

town.

"What is it now?" Martha wondered.

"Beats me, Martha. I hope they know what they're doing," Jonathan hoped.

[A/N: Brace yourselves, this is going to get *really* ugly.]

[Talon]

Even as the forces around Smallville converged on his location, Dijon appeared

in the alley behind the Talon. He considered the area, conceding the

improvements made since Kara's attack years earlier. _The fools maintain their _

_illusions however! No matter!_

_Remember your purpose!_ Dahak goaded.

["I remember, Master."] Dijon collected himself. While his ninja forces

trained and the scientists studied the statuette, he had a message of sorts to

deliver. He stalked around the corner, took three steps on the sidewalk and

almost strutted right through the café's front door. "Dubois never changes,"

he scoffed. He looked toward Angie's and smiled coolly. "She's here?

Excellent!"

As he watched, Miranda looked up at the immortal. From the link with her uncle,

she knew the guy was trouble. ["Guys, drop the normal thing and come in with

full force!"]

["Got it,"] Clark responded.

She fingered the kitana under the counter, feeling reassured by its presence.

Seeing Garth walk into the restaurant, she motioned with her head toward the

flower shop.

Seeing the hulking figure moving in on his wife and daughter, the agent drew his

sidearm and rushed toward them.

[Angie's Floral Emporium]

Karen finished inputting the last of the latest order into the computer and

stretched her arms toward the ceiling. Hopefully this'll get us through Mother's

Day. Anything to help April. She took a sip of coffee and turned to where her

daughter read a catalog. "Any ideas, Sweetie?"

"Sorry, Mom. It seems so bland," Marti replied crestfallenly. She wanted to come

up with something special every year for her mother and Aunt April. In that

case, she was getting nothing.

"Give it time," Karen soothed while hearing the bell go off.

Marti stared at the hulking man. Even without psychic powers, she knew he was

trouble. "Mom?"

Karen turned to find herself face to face with Dijon. "You? What are you doing

here? GET OUT!" she ordered in French while pointing to the door.

The Burgundian intruder scoffed at her attitude. "Karen Dubois, still as

charming after all of these years. I have a message to deliver. You're just as

likely a vehicle as any."

"Trust me; just by being here, you've done it. And here I thought the message we

sent to your wife was enough," Karen fired back.

"Mom, who is he?" Marti wondered.

"Yes, Karen, do tell her who I am," Dijon challenged. "That is if your husband

isn't going to exhibit my wife's handiwork." He heard a gun safety click off.

"I'm quite fine thank you," Garth growled while holding him at gunpoint. "And

she's my wife now, Dijon."

"Singleton. As much the maverick as ever. Not that I'm surprised after what I

saw at the museum," Dijon spat before spinning around and pinning the agent up

against the wall in a blur. "I can still kill you."

"Daddy!" Marti exclaimed.

"Patience, child. You'll be joining him and your cousin, Margaret, soon enough!"

At that moment, Clark and Lana sped into the shop keeping themselves out of

clear sight of the patrons. Together they knocked both agent and aggressor out

of the shop and across the café.

Midway across, a telekinetic "hand" ripped Garth from Dijon's grasp, arresting

his flight.

Dijon, however, kept going, impacting against the back wall and scattering

patrons in his wake. "Curse those children!" He stared up at the plaque,

noting it glowing bright orange.

"They've got nothing to do with it, Asshole," Dave disagreed in a very low

menacing voice from the staircase. He walked in very deliberate steps; his eyes

never leaving his longtime adversary's. He held his bow at the ready. "Still

crashing cafes? What's the matter, wife's charm school not enough anymore?" He

glared at the other patrons. "Show's over, Folks! Clear out now!"

At the sight of the medievalist holding his bow, the remaining patrons knew well

enough that they didn't want to be there.

Dijon chortled. "Her work is evident here, Dubois. For all of your bluster, you

know that as well as I." He motioned to the plaque. "You change. My master

wins."

"Funny. We had a standoff earlier at the museum," Dave disagreed firmly while

standing by Garth.

"We can take him, Dave."

Dave shook his head. "There's no we, Garth. Karen and Marti need you. I've got

this bastard. Call Steve in. You're going to have a murder collar tonight."

"Always the cocky one, eh, Dubois?" Dijon climbed to his feet. "Especially with

all of these potential victims here? Or don't you remember the last time you

faced my forces?"

"Shut up," Dave hissed.

"Margaret Masters, remember her?" Dijon taunted. "She died…wanting to be

remembered or some such garbage. Poor girl…."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Dave yelled; the tears starting to come down his face.

"So it still eats at you. I thought it might," Dijon continued, pushing the

other man's buttons.

"It…still….eats? You…YOU!" His eyes went crimson. "Ya're st…upid 'nough to

conf'nt me here. Moron!" He focused.

The plaque glowed red in tune with his eyes.

Dijon floated off the ground again. "You don't have the stones."

Dave laughed wickedly and motioned with his hands which glowed jet black.

Twin blasts of dark fire burned Dijon inside out, causing him to scream.

Then Dave twitched his head.

His ancient adversary slammed hard into the ceiling. Then he did a pretty fair

imitation of a racquetball, bouncing and skidding off of the walls before being

flung through the far doors and into the old theater.

As he stalked past the legion, Dave growled, "STAY PUT!" Then he kept going into

the theater.

"Let's make sure that the Singletons are okay," Sam suggested.

"What about them?" Pete wondered.

"Don't go there, Pete," Miranda advised. "If that creep's who I think he is, you

don't want to come between him and Uncle Dave right now." She heard the

screeching of brakes outside. "Oh now what?"

Lex rushed in along with Ron and Yori. "What's going on? It's all over the

police band!"

"Dijon's back, Lex," Garth rasped from Angie's entrance. "He just incited Dave

and…."

From the theater, they heard Dijon scream.

They heard Dave bellow, "YER GONNA PAY FER KILLIN' 'ER!"

They all heard the Scream.

They felt the impact as something hit the back wall of the old theater.

"Tremendous," Lex groused. He knew there would be Hell to pay in repair bills

and social standing for this episode. Worse though, he worried for his friend's

psyche.

"_Miri Chan_, what is going on?" Yori demanded while drawing her kitana.

"Remember when I told you about my cousin, Peggy? The one who was killed up in

Amherst?" Miranda asked while keeping her own blade at the ready. "Dijon's the

one who killed her. Uncle Dave's wanted his sorry ass for twenty plus years."

"We need to find that leader guy and if he's all scary…." Ron started.

"Ron, Dijon is their leader!" Miranda snapped. "And do you really want to go in

there right now?"

The blonde teen gulped nervously, still wishing they could talk to Sensei.

[Old Theater—Five minutes earlier]

Dijon managed to teleport himself into the upper balcony so he'd have a minute

to lick his wounds. From the "levitate and smash," he knew Dubois had broken his

shoulder and a leg. He wiped the blood off of his face, feeling his nose bent

out of shape. However he'd taken out prey with far greater injuries.

_GET OUT OF THERE! _Dahak ordered.

"No, Master, not when we're this close!" he disagreed while sensing Dave's

entry into the theater. For a full minute, he watched his mortal nemesis despite

the dim lighting.

Then he saw the other stop right under his position and tense.

Silently, Dijon leapt down toward his adversary in a seemingly perfect ambush.

Without even looking, Dave snapped his fingers, preempting the attack and making

the other float in mid-air. "Yer slipping, Shithead." He wheeled and fired a

specially prepared shaft right through the other's remaining good shoulder.

Dijon howled in pain. "CURSE YOU!"

"A little something I borrowed from a friend of mine," Dave hissed, referring to

his counterpart from the Duboisverse. He stalked over to the floating man. "You

think you know pain. You're the Butcher of Burgundy after all. Well tonight, I'm

going to teach you PAIN!" He flicked a finger, pushing the other back onto a

gargoyle motif's sharp edge.

The spike stuck right through the other's right leg, eliciting more blood, gore

and another pained howl.

"Play time's a bitch, ain't it?" Dave shook his head tersely, feeling his anger

surging though himself. His head going completely numb. "YER GONNA PAY FER

KILLIN' 'ER!"

The Protector screamed as he assumed control. "Ya'll an' Iso-Smell think yer so

SMART, don'cha? EAT MAH CRAP!"

But before he could do anything else, Dijon disappeared in a dark flash.

"DAMMIT! STOOPID FUCKIN' FIRE PUSS!" the Protector bellowed at the ceiling.

"What's going on?" Lex asked, remembering to keep his voice modulated.

"What'd' ya think? Damn Mustard Boy got 'way! Tha's wha!" The Protector snapped

indignantly. "Ah had 'im! Ah had his fuckin' ass!"

"You didn't….." Lex hesitated, considering the worst.

"Ah woulda if stoopid fire puss stayed outta it! Dammit! Ah can't do NOTHIN'

right!" He slumped to his knees. "Couldn' git even fer Peg…gy." His eyes

watered. "She ain't gittin' wha's right, Lexie!"

"She will one day." Lex approached him slowly. "And you did okay. Both you and

Dave. You kept the patrons out of it for the most part. The building's

standing."

"WHO CARES? HE GOT 'WAY!"

"You do! All right?" The billionaire grabbed the other man by the arms and shook

him. "You're not a monster. Think of the kids. You think Peggy would want them

to see you like this? I remember how she was. She wanted the best for you."

"IT HURTS, 'KAY?

Lex nodded. "I know. It always will. That's okay. Remember you're not a

monster." He hugged the other man and soothed, "If you want to cry then cry.

Nobody's going to judge you for that."

The Protector bowed his head and relaxed, letting Dave back out.

"L…Lex?" Dave asked. "Damn it, I…I…." He grabbed onto his close friend and began

crying his eyes out.

Lex looked over his shoulder at the others who watched through the door

entrance. "Give us some space and let April know everything's under control."

"I'm on it," Lana agreed while speeding off in that direction.

After the door closed again, Lex rocked his friend gently, calmly humming to him

in the dim lighting.

Several minutes later, the door opened again, allowing April to peer in. "Lex?

Dave?"

"It's okay. He's just about cried out, I think," Lex indicated while helping his

friend up. "Dijon worked his emotions over pretty hard."

"The others told me," the florist noted sadly. "I'll take over from here. Thank

you so much, Lex."

The billionaire rubbed his friends' shoulders. "He's my brother, April. Maybe

not in blood but by choice. It's my pleasure." He looked at Dave. "If you need

to talk, call the mansion anytime. Okay?"

"O…okay," Dave agreed while picking up his bow. After the other man left, he

hugged his wife. "Sorry if we…scared you."

"Dijon didn't leave you much of a choice. I understand though why you went off

on him. Peggy's death hurts both of us," she assured him. "You might want to

talk to the girls though."

"Great," he sighed while rubbing the back of his neck. "Can I do anything

right?"

"They know it wasn't directed at them. They want to make sure you're okay," she

noted.

"Okay. Let's go," he agreed as he followed her out of the theater and across the

café.

Once Dave and April had disappeared into their apartment, Garth shook his head

at Lex. "Can't believe that creep's back."

"He was going to pop up again sooner or later," Karen said.

"We'll be ready next time," Clark vowed.

"Count on that," Lana agreed.

"For all of our sakes, guys, we'd better be," Lex told them gravely. _I just hope _

_he's going to be okay._

Chapter 8

[Kent Farm—Fifteen minutes later]

Martha hung up the phone and looked at her husband. "That was Agent Singleton."

"Something happened at the Talon, didn't it?" Jonathan deduced from where he sat

at the kitchen table.

"Peggy Masters' murderer has finally resurfaced after all of these years," she

reported.

He nearly dropped his cup, recalling the situation that had provoked the

so-called Prohibition. "And David found him? Did the kids….?"

"They were out of view although they did separate him from Karen and Martina

Singleton. David…he…." She rubbed her forehead. "…dealt with the man himself.

And I mean himself."

The door opened allowing Clark and Lana to walk in.

"Everybody all right down there?" Jonathan asked.

"Dr. Dubois' asleep at the moment. Lex and April are with him," Lana reported.

"Nobody saw us either," Clark added while holding up his ski mask.

"Agent Singleton already told us but thanks, Clark," Jonathan indicated.

"What did that man do to provoke Dr. Dubois, Kids?" Martha queried.

Lana picked Ryan up and checked his diapers. "Dijon baited him with his

daughter's namesake. Mom mentioned her to me one time. Did you know her?"

"We met once. She was a really nice girl," Martha informed them. "Dr. Dubois

never forgave himself for what happened to her."

"So we noticed," Clark agreed with a shudder. "Who exactly was that guy? And

where can we find out more?"

"Actually Professor Dubois is the expert on him. His name is Bertrand du

Dijon….He's Isobel's second husband," Martha revealed.

Lana rolled her eyes as she rocked her son gently. "Another member of the

family. Wonderful! Given how he and Dr. Dubois feel about each other, this

should be special."

"That's putting it mildly. Tonight, you got a taste of that hate. Kids, don't

get between them. We're grateful you helped the Singletons. Just make sure you

don't get trapped in the process," Jonathan advised.

"We'll be careful, Dad," Clark promised.

"All right then. Dinner's waiting," Martha noted before they all sat down to

eat.

[Dave and April's apartment]

Heloise walked out of the bedroom and shut the door silently. "He's finally

asleep." She slumped into a chair. "Why now?"

"You know Dijon. Pick the moment for the greatest effect," Karen reminded her.

"_Oui,"_ the priestess responded. "_Alexandre, merci_ for dealing with Sheriff

Adams."

"Thank Agent Petersen on that one. We looked at the security footage. Thankfully

Dave didn't fire the bow in view of the camera. And she can't argue that he did

look out for the customers' welfare before any of the fighting really started,"

Lex reported. "I just hope Dave's going to be okay."

"Papa's tough," Angie insisted.

"That's right," April agreed. "But he'll need time and our love to pull through

this."

"Not to mention busting some iguana heads when they show up next," Garth added

from the corner.

"Garth, a fight is the last thing we need right now," Karen lectured.

"Actually for both Dave and the Protector, it might be the best thing. He can

vent and channel, take out his frustration on them rather than on us," Garth

proposed.

"And if he runs into Dahak again?" April reminded him. "Do I have to remind you

of our meetings with that fire demon? Or the week Karen, Angie and I spent in

that hellhole? I don't want to lose my husband to that thing!"

In the corner, Yori cleared her throat. "You shall not, _Dubois San. Dubois Sama_

will not be alone the next time."

"Excuse me?" Lex asked.

"She means Sensei's calling in the troops," Ron added.

"And a welcome addition they shall be," Heloise complimented. "I know of your

teacher's reputation, my young friends. Miranda has acquitted herself well

during our struggles. I assume you both can do the same."

"They can," Miri assured them. She looked at Ron. "Can you get your tech guy to

give us some idea of where the Ming T 'sai are?"

"Yeah. He can find anything," Ron agreed.

"Perhaps we should contact _Load San_ right now?" Yori suggested while motioning

toward the stairs.

"Fine," Ron sighed while following her out of the room.

"I think that's all for now. April, let us know if there are any changes with

him?" Lex requested before he left the apartment.

"Papa's going to be okay, right?" Cassie inquired.

"Of course," Karen assured her. "He just needs to rest. Say, April, maybe we can

take Cassie and Angie tonight? You have enough with the twins and Dave."

"If it's okay with them, sure, I'd appreciate it," the florist agreed. "Miri, I

know it's a lot to ask but I could use your help here if that's okay."

"Sure, Auntie. I just need to let the Kents know. If you'll excuse me, clean

up's got to start downstairs. I hope our super twins can help me later," Miranda

agreed before leaving herself.

"We can all help," Garth agreed. "Come along, girls."

"Be okay, April," Angie wished as she and her sister hugged her.

"Thank you both. Don't worry. Papa and the twins will be fine," April agreed.

After the others had left, she glanced over at Heloise.

"Your love helps him more than you know," the priestess assured her.

I hope so. I hope so. April went to pour herself a cup of tea and think before

the babies needed feeding again. It was times like these that she felt tested as

a friend and wife…

Chapter 9 [Los Angeles—Ming T 'sai Base]

Dijon forced himself out of the elevator and into the main training area for his

ninja squadron. Despite his formidable recuperative abilities, he still felt the

aftereffects of the pounding he'd received hours earlier. _How could Dubois do _

_this without the demon? HOW?_

_He has my power inside of him, Dijon! He hates you! I warned you. Now see what _

_I can do! _Dahak advised him tersely.

The Burgundian immortal endured the pain from his leg while walking as straight

as he could manage into the room. He surveyed the ninjas who immediately stopped

what they were doing and turned to face him. He braced himself against the wall

and glared daggers at them while challenging them in Japanese, "Where are the

bravest? Are you ready?"

"_HAI!"_ the response came unflinching and in unison.

"Then await the master!" Dijon instructed them.

The pyre shot up out of the marble lined pit in the center of the room. _FEEL MY _

_POWER!_

Dahak focused its energy on the statue, flooding the room with the colored hue

from the museum.

As the effect touched each ninja, it changes him into a reptilian super fighter.

_Now, Dijon, now we are ready! By tomorrow night, we shall strike again!_ Dahak

noted before vanishing again.

"Train well! Learn your skills! Tomorrow, we kill!" Dijon coached before

setting them loose on each other. And then, Dubois, you and the demon are

MINE!

Chapter 10

[Yamanuchi School—Japan]

Sensei's eyes snapped open. He rubbed his eyes to deal with the throbbing he

felt there. _Dubois exploded. Much as his dark spirit alter ego predicted, the _

_flame creature provoked him._ He looked out over the mountains as the sun rose

over the peaks.

The gong sounded from the courtyard below, calling him and the students to their

morning workout.

As he left the central temple, he stopped cold.

There, in front of her classmates, fellow alumni and students, Miranda bowed to

him. _"Sensei Sama."_

"_Miri Chan,"_ he greeted with a bow of his own. "How is your uncle?"

"He rests for the next offensive. When we face the Ming T 'sai again, he and

the Protector will be ready. My friends will play their role. So will we," she

noted.

"To the end," Yori agreed while getting a nod from Ron in affirmation.

"_Hai_. Assume position and begin!" the Japanese master commanded.

Everyone fell in and began their sparring.

[Ludlow, MA—St. Francis Cemetery]

[A/N: SL and DC designations apply here.]

The Protector appeared in the midst of the misty necropolis with a heavy heart.

He'd failed in his initial quest; his mind swimming with dark thoughts as he

trudged through the lines of stones seeking his dear friend and cousin from so

long before.

The Masters' stone stopped him cold in his tracks.

"Hey. Mustard Boy showed up 'night. Damn buttwipe skipped out 'fore Ah could

really whup 'im. Gonna git 'im the next time!" The Dark One shuddered while

wiping indignant tears away from his eyes. "GONNA MAKE 'IM PAY!" He dropped to

his knees and wept,

Dave shuddered, feeling his guts churning and held his middle. "Tried to get

him, Peg. Really we did."

He didn't notice the fog thickening in back of himself and forming into a

portal.

"When will it end?" he demanded.

"When you get rid of that asshole and his master," his own voice answered.

He spun around to find his counterpart standing in back of himself. "Dave,

when?"

"Just arrived. Deirdre figured you could use someone to talk to," DC-Dave

explained while stepping into view with a floral arrangement. "Angie's getting

QT with Ricky. Meantime, how are you hanging in there?"

"Other than the fact that I made a mess? That I beat that slime to a pulp in

front of the kids and scared them? Nooo, everything's fine!" SL-Dave snapped.

"Oh cut it out. You did what you had to. I just came from Lex's mansion. He let

me look at the security tapes." DC-Dave advised albeit a tad more harshly than

he meant to. "This isn't about tonight. It's about 1983. It's about people like

Candy Colavitto and Peggy." He held up the daisies and roses. "Hope she shares

her counterparts' taste."

"You know she does. Thanks, Dave. I was thinking of April, the kids and everyone

else. Then I got off on the vengeance trip," SL-Dave expressed. "And it was so

easy."

"Too easy, right?" DC-Dave supposed. "Dave…." He rubbed the back of his neck

anxiously. "As much as I agree with what you did and I would've done the same

thing, the problem is that you open yourself up to Dahak when you do that. It'll

subvert you—or try to. Remember the Hunt? Remember Senior Week at APRHS? 1983?

Look, just try to be more careful." He set the flowers down on the grave. "And

you can trust Sensei, okay?"

"That guy?" SL-Dave snorted indignantly. "He tried to have Miri kidnapped back

to Japan."

"I didn't say he doesn't have his issues. But right now, you can use his

experience. Watch but work with him and the kids," DC-Dave indicated.

"And you know Team Possible?"

"Three of them," DC-Dave continued. "Yori and Ron can kick butt. Kim, when she's

not trying to be a hot dog, is awesome too. I've recruited their counterparts

starting next fall on my side." He smiled. "Speaking of recruiting, Dave,

Heloise showed me what you've done with the legion. Very nice."

"They did the heavy lifting. I give a little guidance. You should've seen them

in the museum," SL-Dave played it down but offered a smile at the end.

"Let us know if and when you want more workouts for them. I'm sure our common

friend will help. He says hi by the way," DC-Dave noted before checking his

watch. "Sorry but I need to be getting back." He looked at the grave. "Peggy,

just wanted to say hi. Dave and the others will be fine so don't worry. We miss

you and your counterpart."

"Amen to that," his counterpart agreed.

"Now I can drop you off in Smallville before heading back." DC-Dave opened the

portal and whisked them away.

Chapter 11 [Luthor Mansion]

Even as the two Daves talked, Clark and Lana (with Ryan in tow) walked into

Lex's sanctum. After having time to think about things, they knew that the next

battle would require more caution on all sides. Information would be valuable.

"You guys all right?" Lex asked from behind his desk.

"They ran into damn meteors, Lex. What do you think?" Chloe disagreed while

hugging them both. "At least you're here."

"Thank the Protector on that front. He was like a one man band in there," Clark

noted.

"And in the Talon from what I've heard," the reporter added.

"He had his reasons," Lex stated firmly. "That night in 1983 was bad enough for

all of us."

"Huh?" Clark asked.

"Remember what we heard in the other universe, Clark? The attack on the

Cappuccino Express by Dijon's goons," Lana reminded him.

"Except here, it was Dijon himself," Lex clarified. "From what Dave told me,

otherwise it's the same story." He rubbed his forehead. "He had that look in his

eyes. He was reliving that night."

"So you think those guys from the museum will strike again?" Chloe supposed.

"Given how much Dijon, his master and Dave all hate each other, I'd bank on it,"

Lex assessed.

"And given how those guys are walking kryptonite, we can't deal with them,"

Clark argued.

"You can't go anywhere near there. Either of you," Chloe admonished.

"We know but thanks, Chloe," Lana assured her.

"That may not be a problem anymore," Heloise indicated while appearing in a poof

of mist. "Stand still." She held up a small tied bag. "Compliments of the

goddess herself."

"What is that?" Lana wondered.

"Protection for you three," her ancestor replied while opening the bag and

chanting over it. Then she took a couple of fingerfuls of pink dust and

sprinkled them on the three Kryptonians. "And Jor-El knows."

"Protection?" Chloe asked in confusion.

Heloise reached into her pocket and produced a chunk of kryptonite. "Against

this."

"Wait. We don't feel sick!" Clark realized.

"That's great! Now you two don't have to worry about kryptonite!" Lex presumed.

"It is only temporary. Unfortunately, we cannot make it permanent at least not

yet. But for the duration of the crisis, you will be immune to the rock's

effects. Magic, on the other hand, you will still be vulnerable to." Heloise

stifled a yawn. "Pardon moi. It has been a long few days. Get your rest. They

will strike tomorrow night. We must all be ready."

"Tomorrow night? How?" Chloe inquired.

"I would presume they would have their ways of knowing these things," Lex

guessed while heading for the coffee pot. "She has a point though, guys. You

need to be more careful. Dave and the Protector are going to have enough dealing

with Dijon and his master."

"You have this little guy counting on you too," Chloe chimed in while rocking

Ryan.

"We know, Chloe, but thanks for the reminder," Clark agreed. "And we'll have the

rest of the legion there too."

"If those ninjas are all enhanced, Clark, we might need more than that," Heloise

disagreed. "Unfortunately, it has been ordained that this is for our universe to

deal with. David's counterpart crossed over tonight to counsel him. That is as

far as the goddess will allow him or the others to intervene. We shall have to

reach within ourselves. Rest now. We shall see the end by this time tomorrow. I

shall meet with you and the rest of the legion here at 5:00."

"5?" Lex asked.

"Such is the time I've been told," Heloise noted mysteriously while opening the

portal and disappearing into it.

"I guess 5 it is," Clark presumed while looking at Lana.

"We'll get the chores done early. Meantime, Mom can help with the Talon tomorrow

night," Lana declared while taking Ryan back. "Meantime, guys, see you then."

Lex and Chloe exchanged glances before the latter agreed, "Count on it."

"Coffee on us before you all launch in," Lex offered.

"Thanks," Clark concluded. "See you later." With that, he and his little family

sped off toward the farm leaving the engaged couple to ponder their own

thoughts.

Chapter 12

[Talon—Next Morning]

Dave sat in the corner reading papers and marking them with his red correction

pen. Even with the demonic activity flaring up, he still had his job and

obligations to meet. He sipped on his coffee purposefully. _Where are those _

_assholes going to strike next?_

"Interestin' evenin' wasn't it, Professor?"

He set his jaw to keep his eyes from rolling. "You can say that again, Sheriff.

Please take a seat."

"Appreciate it," she expressed but with a poker face. "I ought to run you in."

"For what? Protecting the property? Last time I checked, Sheriff, even a part

owner has a right to stand up for the turf and patrons," he mentioned.

"That's what my job is. I don't like vigilantes on my watch," she insisted,

letting the pointed glare burn at him.

He chuckled. "Okay, Sheriff, I wanted to play nice _but really now_…." He leaned

across the table. "Go back to busting your minor league jaywalkers and parking

violations. That guy who came in here made your big brothers in Denver look like

idiots."

"And you know….?"

"I've been dealing with that jerk off and on for thirty years. I know him inside

and out. Trust me; nothing you or your boys have can deal with him." He

considered his coffee cup and then signaled to Alicia.

"Professor?" Alicia asked. "Refill?"

"Please. Get Sheriff Adams a…." He looked at the official. "Double foam latte

and a blueberry muffin—warm with butter, right?" Getting a surprised nod, he

continued, "Put it on my bill please. Thank you."

"Bribing me?"

He shook his head. "No, Sheriff. Just trying to be neighborly is all. Believe

me; I'd like nothing better than have all of the hard butts in the world stay

clear of here. I'd have my teaching job. My wife and kids are happy. We have

great neighbors. Hey, what else do we need? Point is though, that is a fantasy.

The real world's a bitch." He sighed and took his napkin, using it to wipe away

his tears.

"Hurts, don't it? Next time, call the real folks."

Dave banged his fist on the table. "Last time I tried that shit, Sheriff, that

guy from last night killed a teacher and a good friend of mine. Did anyone tell

you he was baiting me about that last night? Hmmm? Did they?"

"They said something about a 'Margaret Masters'. That's your friend, ain't she?

A real tragedy, Professor, but it don't…."

"It gives me every right. Sheriff, look, I…." He rubbed his forehead again. "I

visited her grave last night. That's where I was all day. I flew back and forth

on Lex's jet."

She bit into her muffin while considering the man in front of her again.

Obviously, he wasn't just the wild vigilante she'd heard so much about years

before. "Considerin' the sins of your past, ain't cha?"

"My sins started a long time before that. Thank my father and Lionel Luthor for

that." He drank his coffee before setting it down. "Sorry but I have class. You

take care. Keep a sharp eye out now." With that, he left, heading for his car.

She shook her head. "Still a damn vigilante. And one on a vengeance kick too.

Terrific."

[Other Side of the Café]

Yori sat in the corner booth observing the people and activity around herself.

She wanted to collect her thoughts before the battle to come. _It is different._

Mostly, she watched as Miranda's uncle talked with Sheriff Adams, observing the

subtle shifts in mood on the latter's part.

"He's not going to explode if that's what you're thinking," Miranda advised

while setting a cup of green tea and a muffin in front of her sister-in-arms.

"Eat."

"How do you deal with him? What we saw last night was frightening. It took _Ron _

_San_ most of the night just to fall asleep. I admit that I did not sleep at all,"

Yori admitted.

Miranda sat down and told her fellow ninja, "Because he's one of the most loving

men in the whole world. He was honestly hurting last night. Think, Yori, he had

to look after everyone in this place. My aunt, uncle and cousin were being

threatened. His family was upstairs. And he was reliving Peggy's death. Dijon is

nothing to sneeze at either."

"Sensei did not tell us."

"I think with good reason," Miranda noted. "Yori, Sensei only can tell us so

much. After that, we have to use our own instincts. Give yourself credit, okay?

You're going to do all right. Just have confidence in yourself and Ron, okay?"

She smiled. "Speaking of Mr. Shy and Clumsy, how are things going between you

two?"

"Things? Oh! That is your American style way of asking how we are doing,

correct?" Yori assumed. She giggled anxiously; her cheeks getting rosy red.

"That well huh?" Miranda smiled. "What does he think?"

"_Ron San _struggles with himself. However he improves daily. He impresses Master

Sensei and the rest of our classmates even if they tease him. I hope he will

continue to work with the monkey power. And…make time for me," Yori reported.

"From what I've seen, he loves you. I can't see why he wouldn't make time."

"I know. He…is my first love, _Miri Chan_. It is a strange, frightening and

wonderful feeling all at once. I do not want to lose him," Yori admitted.

"Have faith. He cares. He's trying."

Yori nodded. "I know. I do not wish to lose him. I could not stand that."

"Then don't continue as ninjas. Ask Sensei if you can teach at the school. Do

something else." Miranda grinned. "Be a woman not a machine, _Yori Chan_. Perhaps

you weren't always meant for _ninjistu_. Perhaps you should be content with a

quiet life. Love Ron. He loves you. You'll figure it out."

"I hope you are right, Miri Chan."

"Have faith, Yori. See you this afternoon," Miranda concluded.

Yori finished her breakfast and stood up. "I hope _Ron San_ is ready." With that,

she left the café while heading for the borrowed car and the mansion.

Chapter 13 [Luthor Mansion—4:30 PM]

Clark and Lana, after finishing the chores and checking in with Jor-El, sped

over to the mansion. They'd promised Jonathan and Martha that they'd be careful.

They had 'them' time with Ryan. Now they were focused on the mission ahead.

"Hope this stuff that Heloise gave us works," Clark expressed.

"It should. It better otherwise we're in big trouble," Lana commented while

knocking on the door.

"Hey, guys!" Chloe greeted as she opened the door. "Lex and our two ninjas are

waiting. The others should be along soon."

"Thanks," Lana noted as they followed the reporter into the parlor. There a

coffee service was waiting along with the three people in question not to

mention a certain naked mole rat.

"Hey! What's shaking?" Ron asked.

"Nothing much. Are you feeling better?" Clark queried.

"It's all good," Ron replied.

"We are quite ready to stand beside you and the others, _Kent San_," Yori

declared.

"Amen to that," Miranda agreed as she and Jasmine came into the room. "Uncle

Dave's right behind me with the others."

"And we're ready as well," Dave chimed in as he and the other legion members

entered the room. "Do we know where they are?"

Ron pulled out his communicator. "Hey, Wade. Ya there?"

"Sure, Ron. What's up?" Wade replied.

"Any 411 on the bad guys?"

Wade pushed some buttons. "Got them. Firing the coordinates to your PDA."

"Gotcha! Thanks, Dude!" Ron expressed.

"Show us, _Ron San_," Yori insisted. After seeing the coordinates, she gave them

to Chloe who punched them into the laptop.

"Looks like downtown Los Angeles," the reporter told them.

"Then that's where we go," Dave indicated. "Alicia, can you pop us in

gradually?"

"Sure, Professor," Alicia concurred.

"Excellent. Let's do it," Dave announced. "Guys, I know I don't have to tell you

this but please be careful. Remember how close we were to trouble in Denver?"

Everyone nodded, recalling some of the breakdowns there.

"We've taken some precautions but that doesn't replace paying attention. Watch

each other's backs and your own," Dave coached. "Now let's end this! Masks on,

everyone."

They all joined hands in the center of the room.

"Okay," Miranda told them. "Sensei has the others in position."

"Go, Alicia," Dave directed.

The teleporter poofed in and out several times, taking her teammates to the

coordinates in question.

"We'll be back," Dave assured Lex and Chloe before he vanished with Alicia.

"I hope they're prepared," Chloe indicated.

"I'm sure they are this time," Lex replied, trying to sound confident as he

looked out the window.

Chapter 14 [Los Angeles—Outside of the Ming T 'sai Headquarters—Twenty minutes

later]

Steve and Garth sat crouched on the roof across the street from the

skyscraper/enemy base. On the buildings behind and flanking them, they had the

legion and several dozen ninjas backing them up.

"Didn't we just do this?" Garth supposed.

"We didn't get all of the rats the last time," Steve insisted while looking

through the binoculars. "Seems clear. Too clear if you ask me."

"If it is, you know it means trouble," Dave added while crawling up behind them.

"Slumming?"

Garth rolled his eyes at his brother-in-law. "If I am then what does that make

you?"

The professor shrugged. "Ready to kick ass. They know we're here. Fine." He

shuddered, allowing the change to take place.

"Time ta give 'em a whuppin'!" the Protector snarled while motioning to the

ninjas to scatter. "Lesgo!" Then he vanished in a dark flash.

[Base's Ground Level]

As the allies moved in, the enhanced ninja army surrounded the statuette.

_It will be soon!_ Dahak warned.

On cue, the outer doors to the training area blew in.

_ATTACK!_ The demonic master commanded.

"Ya he'rd 'im!" the Protector snapped at the allies. He glared at Ron. "Go

glowy!"

"You can do it, _Ron San_," Yori affirmed while drawing her fighting fans.

The blonde teen nodded while focusing. Around himself, the sky turned dark

cobalt blue. He floated off the ground. He lashed out, leveling an enhanced

ninja.

"Whup ass!" the Protector growled while taking out several iguana ninjas with a

focused burst.

Clark, Lana and Byron stormed through the area, punching and smacking the

glowing adversaries.

From above, Sam and Jasmine inflicted punishment on the iguana warriors' other

flank.

And, as this was going on, Heloise appeared in a puff of mist.

_NO!_ Dahak screamed.

Before it could react, she disappeared with the statuette, leaving only the mist

as a reminder of her presence.

Without the power source, the ninjas invented to normal.

The allies reengaged them. Within minutes, they had dealt with the Ming T 'sai

ninjas.

_FOOLS! I am not so easily beaten!_ Dahak growled before scalding the Yamanuchi

ninjas with a fire burst.

Jasmine deflected the next burst with her scimitar.

A third burst threw the Protector against the wall, soaking into him and rocking

him to his core.

"GIT BACK!" he snapped before the dark fire flared around his form.

_Traitorous creature!_ Dahak snarled, throwing another blast.

Absorbing it, the demonic creature glared at the pyre. "DIE, STOOPID!" Looking

overhead, it motioned toward the large block of obsidian hanging overhead.

Clark nodded, getting its point. He stooped down and put his hands out.

["Ready?"]

Lana agreed while stepping on the "hand boost". ["Ready."]

Clark flung her skyward toward the huge decorative piece.

She dug her fingers into the dense material, stopping her trajectory. Then she

broke the suspending chain with the other hand before jumping free of the

freefalling piece.

The obsidian landed on top of the fire creature, smothering its essence.

The Destroyer snarled at the obsidian. While it had beaten the demon, it knew

the other would be back one day.

With the source gone, however, it regressed back to the Protector.

"Is that creep gone?" Miri wondered.

"Fer now," the Protector snarled. "We did good."

"You sure did," Steve concurred as he and Garth entered the area. "We'll take it

from here."

"Where's the iguana?" Garth asked.

"That Heloise lady took it," Ron informed the others.

"Cool. Lesgo! Ah don' wanna deal w' no cops!" the Protector urged before

vanishing with Clark, Lana and Byron.

Jasmine and Samantha took off on the former's magic carpet.

Alicia teleported the three teenaged ninjas away from there.

Steve considered the remaining ninjas. "Help us secure these guys and we'll

keep you off the radar. Agreed?" he offered in Japanese.

The head of the Yamanuchi contingent bowed to him before signaling to his

companions. They secured the unconscious Ming T 'sai lackeys. Then they vanished

into the night.

"Nice to have help, isn't it?" Garth supposed.

"Yeah. Too bad Dijon got away again though. That creep is always trouble," Steve

noted before radioing in for support.

Chapter 15

[Next Morning—Smallville Medical Center]

Ron and Yori headed into the facility fresh off of a good night's sleep and

Sensei's praise. While they and the rest of Yamanuchi would've liked the iguana

to be secured, at least it wasn't in Dahak's clutches. With that done, the

primary emphasis was on their partners.

As they entered their friends' hospital room, they saw that Kim's leg had been

lowered out of the suspended harness. They also saw that Clark, Lana and Miranda

had beaten them to the punch.

"Hi, guys. We were getting the scoop on last night," Rick greeted.

"Wish we could've been there. What's the sitch with the statuette?" Kim added.

"It has disappeared, Kim," Yori indicated.

"But it is in a very safe place," Lana assured them.

"You trust Heloise?" Ron inquired.

"Sure. She only wants what's best," Lana noted.

"We can assure _Sensei Sama_ of that," Miranda indicated.

"If you say so, _Miri Chan_," Yori conceded, knowing their teacher's desire for

detail. "Meantime let us all visit a while. As you Americans say, we can all get

to know each other better."

"And drink this awesome coffee," Kim agreed while drinking from the cup on her

nightstand. "We have a few hours before the parents show up."

And so, they visited for a while longer.

[Smallville Airport—Two hours later]

Amidst the other passengers on the 1:30 PM commuter flight from Denver, James

and Anne Possible entered the terminal. After receiving the news concerning Kim

and the others two days earlier, they wanted to be sure that she and the other

Team Possible members were okay.

"I wonder how we're going to get to the medical center?" she asked.

"Lex Luthor promised a ride. Maybe he rented us a car, Honey?" he noted.

"Or maybe I could meet you myself?" Lex proposed while approaching them with his

hand out. "Hi, I'm Lex Luthor. You're the Possibles, right? Pardon me, Dr.

Possible, you look just like your daughter."

"That's right," Anne accepted as she shook hands with their host. "I'm Anne

Possible. This is my husband, James."

"Pleased to meet you," Jim added as he shook hands with Lex as well.

"The pleasure's mine. Let's get your bags and then we'll head into town.

Kimberly and the others should be ready to go at 3:30 or thereabouts. Doctors

say that everything's under control," the billionaire noted while glancing at

his watch. "Besides you two could probably use some coffee."

"Sounds good to us," Anne agreed as they headed for the baggage claim.

[Talon—Half an hour later]

Dave stood at the coffee bar while waiting for Lana to finish his mocha. Between

the previous night's standoff and the lecture at the college, he was pretty

wiped out. At least the matter's settled for now. While the Ming T 'sai had

taken a hit, he knew Dijon and Dahak would be back at some point.

"Here you go," Lana told him while handing him the mocha. "Are you doing all

right?"

"Hanging in there. How was Team Possible?" he wondered.

"They're glad as we are that the mess is behind us. At least Heloise got the

iguana out of there," she reported. "Kim's parents should be here soon." She

took a deep breath. "It might not be worth much, Professor, but if you ever want

to talk about…well…Ms. Masters, you know Clark and I are there."

He nodded while taking a somber sip. "It worth a lot, Lana. Thank you." Seeing

Lex enter with Kim's parents, he added, "Get a round of coffees ready if you

would."

"I have to meet Clark at the caves but I'd like to meet them," Lana agreed

before going to it.

Dave nodded before heading over to meet his friends. "Hi, Lex, Anne and James,

how was the flight?"

"Very quick. Thanks," Anne replied while hugging him. "It's been too long. Pity

it took something like this to get together again."

"I know," Dave agreed. "James, good to see you as always."

"Likewise," the engineer agreed. "How's Kim? Any word?"

"According to Lana, she's in better spirits this morning." Dave motioned over

her shoulder toward the Kryptonian in question bearing a tray of mugs. "And

speaking of her, this is Lana Lang-Kent. Lana, Kim's parents, James and Anne

Possible."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Folks. My husband and I just came from the

hospital. Kim's still got her cast but at least she's out of traction. She and

Rick are in good spirits," Lana reported.

"How about Ronald and Yori?" James wondered.

"They're fine," Lex indicated. "In fact, they're still with Kim and Rick as we

speak."

James spied the flower shop. "Angie's? I wonder if…."

"It's named after Angie all right," Dave concurred. "April and Karen insisted on

it." Seeing his wife come over, he added, "You remember April, right?"

"It's great to see you," the florist cheered while hugging the visitors. "We

survived another crisis."

"At least you got Kim through it. We appreciate it," Anne expressed.

"Friends do that for friends. At least that's what we believe here," Lex

insisted.

"Speaking of Angie, I have a request before you both leave town," Dave

interjected. Getting nods from the visitors, he added, "Mind visiting her grave

with me? We moved it here."

"Of course," Anne agreed. "We'd be honored. Let's get some of that coffee and

get on to see the kids."

[Cowache Caves—that night]

Fresh off of seeing their new friends off on the plane for Colorado, Clark and

Lana rushed over to the caves at Jor-El's summons. ["Jor-El?"]

_Ah. I see you two are all right. Heloise's dust worked wonders. Pity that it _

_cannot be permanent_, Jor-El expressed while appearing.

["We're fine. Our friends are on their way back home,"] Clark indicated.

["And we've agreed to keep each other's secrets,"] Lana reported.

_Excellent. After their assistance with the demon's forces, they have proven _

_their worth. I have forged a similar bond with Miranda's mentor,_ Jor-El replied.

_As with our friendship with the other dimension, this case will prove fruitful _

_for us all._

The super teens nodded, hoping he was right.

Conclusion [Three days later]

[Althanor]

Cybelle eyed the Karoshi Iguana with interest. "It doesn't seem like much." She

took in every angle of the statuette.

"Appearances are deceiving, Auntie," Deirdre reminded her.

"And this thing gave Dahak a chance to ruin everything," Heloise added.

The high priestess nodded. "True. My thanks to both of you for reminding me of

that." She chanted, holding her hands toward the ceiling of her hut.

In a flash of light, the statuette vanished, leaving only a pile of finely

ground powder in its wake. Another spell dispelled that.

"And so, another threat is gone. Where that one vanished though, another will

pop up in its place," Cybelle declared.

"And we'll be ready," Deirdre affirmed. _And next time, I want to be more _

_involved!_

[Yamanuchi School]

The sun set over the mountains on the northern edge of the main Japanese island

as Sensei wrapped up the late afternoon workout for his ninja students. Given

the most recent events in the US, he wouldn't take any further chances.

With careful assessment, it would be time to share secrets with certain

parties…certain of which would be coming in short order for a visit.

["_Sensei-Sama_, is it a good time?"] Miranda asked.

["Of course. Give us five minutes,"] the teacher requested. Then he looked to

his current students. "Assume dragon guard."

On cue, the ninja trainees split their numbers forming an honor guard.

"_Stoppable San and Yori Chan?"_

"_Hai_. We are here," Yori agreed as she, Ron and Rufus stepped forward to face

him in the courtyard's center. Out of respect, they bowed to their master.

"Today, one of our finest returns with her family! We greet her!" Sensei

announced to the others. ["We are ready, _Miri Chan_."]

["_Hai_,"] Miranda answered back.

Off to their left, a mist column formed, allowing Clark, Lana and Miranda to

step onto the cobblestones.

"Is this it?" Lana asked while looking around.

Miranda's eyes watered as she inhaled deeply of the mountain air. For the

occasion, she'd worn her best gi and had her kitana strapped to her back. She

paced off a couple of steps almost inspecting the younger students' formation.

"This is it, Lana. One of my homes. Relax, these are my classmates."

"And your family, _Miri Chan_," Yori reminded her while stepping forward to

embrace her sister-in-arms.

"I'd never forget that, _Yori Chan_," Miranda agreed before bowing to Sensei.

"Master Sensei."

_"Miri Chan,"_ the aged teacher greeted while descending slowly from his

position. While he didn't normally show displays in front of the students, he

indulged both him and her this once. They hugged each other briefly before

reassuming discipline. "_Domo arighato_ for your assistance."

"It was our honor to do so," Miranda indicated. "My friends and I stand ready to

do so whenever we need to."

"You can count on us," Clark chimed in.

"Whatever you need, we can help," Lana agreed.

"That assistance will be appreciated," Sensei agreed. "For now, let's eat the

feast that Nooni has prepared in celebration of this event." With that, he led

them toward the cafeteria in the central building.

And as a result of that dinner and the preceding crisis, another bond of

fealty—this one between Kryptonian and ninja—had been formed. Miranda's heart,

split by the crisis, had been healed once more.

Leaving only trust between them and that's the way they wanted it.

THE END (for now)


End file.
